Peach Fuzz
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: Another RP but this one is pure FLUFF! Done for dshell99's request! Hope you like it! Kevin and Edd are in college now, Edd comes to the coffee shop that Kevin works at almost everyday, but today Kevin has a surprise for him that will change their lives... for the better!
Edd stood outside of 'Peach Fuzz', a small mom and pop coffee shop a few blocks from Peach City University, where he was currently attending for pre-med. He looks inside the shop and sees the reason why even after finishing his finals the previous semester, he kept coming back to this shop.

'Dear lord Eddward, come now, eventually you will have to stop this foolishness! There is no way Kevin Barr, the star quarterback of PCU, could ever be interested in you' he thinks to himself walking up to the door

'But even so, it still doesn't hurt to look, he is a fine specimen' he thinks finally pushing the door open.

The door chime rings and Kevin looks up with a smile. Without really looking at who came in, he greets "Welcome to Peach Fuzz! What can I get ya?"

Edd walks up to the counter smiling shyly. "Mocha Carmel latte please, made with soy milk and a blueberry muffin, if you would be so kind" he says getting out his wallet. Edd preferred almond milk but they didn't carry it here so he had long ago stopped asking for it.

At the sound of a familiar voice, Kevin looked up and smiled. "Hey Edd, Mocha Carmel Latte coming up!"

Kevin rung him up and started to make his drink. He smiled the whole time, he had a surprise for his favorite nerd. 'He's adorable... So quiet and small but he's so smart. Not like half of these dumb cheerleaders that are here to party or because Daddy paid enough. Some of us had to work to get here...' Kevin made a quick adjustment to his recipe, hoping not to get caught. Drink made, he passed it over to the counter to Edd. "There ya go, Edd. Have a good one." Kevin winked and turned away to do more work, smiling

Edd blushes "Th-thank you Kevin, you have a good day as well" he says.

Taking his drink and muffin before going to sit in quiet corner, he settles down and takes out the novel he is currently reading before taking a sip of his drink. It tastes different this time, thinking that perhaps Kevin made a mistake he walks back up to the counter.

"E-excuse me K-kevin?" He says timidly.

"What's up, D?" Kevin turns to look at Edd straight on.

"I-I think perhaps you made a m-mistake with my drink i-it doesn't taste quite right..." He says quietly hoping he didn't just upset the cute red head.

Kevin cocks an auburn brow and leans against the counter. "What cha mean?"

"O-oh dear, um, I-I think perhaps you didn't use soy milk…? I-I'm not quite sure" Edd stutters out blushing and looking at the ground.

"Does it taste bad?" Kevin's smile cracks a little. He was hoping that this would give him an open with the Raven.

"N-no not at all! I was j-just wondering what you put in it, i-if not soy milk. I have to be somewhat careful about m-my diet" Edd says, his blush deepening as his nervously picks at his nails.

"Well, I substituted the soy milk for almond milk. You always asked for it and we never have it... As long as I'm here, now we always will." Kevin's courage has returned but his nerves were coming up now and he was suddenly a bit nervous.

Edd's eyes widen and he looks up "oh! W-well thank you so much!" He says smiling brightly blush still firmly in place but this time out of shyness instead of embarrassment "That is very thoughtful of you! I appreciate it very much!" He says before working up the courage to say "P-perhaps I could return the favor? I-if you need help a-any help studying or anything?"

"Really?! Dude, that would awesome! I do need help with my Math 205 course! Are you free to help tonight? I have a test at the end of the week..." Kevin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're not available, that's cool too..."

"No! Not at all! It would be my pleasure I assure you!" Edd says far too quickly.

Kevin regains himself a bit before pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling something down on it before pushing it over to Edd. "I'll be off around 3. Text me and we can meet up, k?" Unleashing another smile, he turns away to take care of someone who has turned up in line.

Edd takes the piece of paper silently and walks back to his seat in shock 'this cannot be happening!' He thinks giddily before his logic kicks in.

'No, I mustn't think too much into this. He just needs help with his math… Nothing more' he sighs to himself and gathers his things heading back outside.

He begins walking back to his dorm room to relax before his tutoring session with Kevin. When he gets to his dorm room, he puts the number into his phone and sent him a quick text.

*Salutations Kevin! Please inform me when you are ready to meet up.*

Kevin feels his back pocket vibrate but can't take the time to answer it as the brunch rush comes in. By the time, he got off he was exhausted but excited. He finally got the courage try to break some ice with Double D! Choice! Walking back to his dorm, he grabbed his phone and read the text. He replied quickly.

*Sorry, got super busy. I'll be back at my dorm in about 10 minutes so any time after then would be great! Shoot me a text when you're on your way. Know where I'm at?*

Edd having got caught up in a anime marathon jumps when he hears his phone. He pauses the episode and grabs his phone, quickly reading the text, he smiles.

*I am afraid not, maybe we could meet up somewhere and get something to eat first? It is rather late in the evening, you got off later than you said you would... We could meet up and then go study?*

*Sure, where did you wanna go? I know you got your vegan diet to take into account. I'm good anywhere* Kevin turned around and proceeded to walk toward his bike. 'Wonder if I can get him on my bike...?'

Edd smiles *Yes, well I will eat anywhere they have salads I am rather easy to appease. Where would you like to go?* Edd fidgets with his hands before sending the text.

*You're adorable. Come out to the parking lot. I know this great Mexican restaurant that Nazz swears has the best salads in the world lol. Let's go, D! I'm starvin'!*

Kevin walks to his bike and mounts it, waiting patiently. He pulls his helmet out and makes sure he has a second one on him. 'Thanks Mom...' Kevin thought silently. He knew it was a long shot to get Edd on his bike but if he didn't have a helmet on him it was a definite no.

Edd looks at his phone, blushing as he reads the message 'No don't read into it, it is probably just autocorrect or something* he thinks before quickly walking out, waving to his roommate. He makes his way down to the parking lot and pales when he sees Kevin. He walks up rather timidly.

"U-Um salutations Kevin, pl-please tell me you don't expect me to get on that…"

"I knew you were gonna say something like that but my bike is closer and it's perfect outside. I even have a helmet for you." Kevin twists back and produces a spare helmet out of his saddle bag. He belt it out to Edd. "Need help?"

Edd fidgets nervously with his hands and steps forward "Y-yes I suppose I've never put on a motorcycle helmet and I would feel better knowing it was put on correctly." he lies. Really he just wanted Kevin to touch him even if he knew nothing would become of it. He can't help himself, the red head was just so attractive.

Kevin smirked and grabbed the spare helmet. Angling it over Edd's head, he pushed it down and buckled the clasp under Edd's chin. Kevin's hand lingered for a second longer than needed to look into sky blue eyes. "Feel good?" Kevin asked as he released Edd's chin and turned away to put on his own helmet.

Edd's blushing profusely by the time Kevin is done and he did notice that his hand lingered a little longer than needed "Y-yes, thank you. U-uhm how do I get on?" He asks embarrassed.

Kevin clips his helmet and mounts the bike, holding a hand out. "Just grab my hand and swing a leg over. Hands around my waist and lean when I lean." Kevin smiled, trying to ease the raven's nerves.

Edd nods and does what he's told with wrapping his arms loosely around the toned male but once the bike started his grip tightened and he hugged closer to Kevin.

"Relax, Edd. I know it's loud, you'll get used to it. Hold on" Kevin backed out and took off out of the parking lot.

The drive to the restaurant was too short for Kevin's liking. He liked having Edd's arms around him. Finding a spot to park, he cuts the engine and take his helmet off, replacing his hat. "Hey, you can let go now, or we can sit here... I'm good either way." Kevin flirted.

During the ride Edd had calmed considerably between Kevin's good driving and having his arms around the strong male. It somehow made him feel very safe. Unfortunately, now it was time to let go. He did so hesitantly "O-oh my apologies Kevin! I hadn't realized we had arrived."

Kevin helped him off the bike before dismounting himself. Taking the spare helmet from Edd, they walked into the restaurant and had a seat. 'Nazz had better have been right about this place... I don't wanna screw this up' Kevin thought fitfully.

The waitress walks up and takes one look at Edd before completely ignoring him and focusing on Kevin.

"Hey, what can I get cha, cutie?" She asks flirtatiously. Edd, being used to being ignored, just rolls his eyes and sighs.

'She is rather attractive for a woman' he admits to himself sadly.

Irked by the rudeness of the waitress, Kevin smirks before responding "Oh wow... Just a water, I guess... You ready to order, babe?"

Both the waitress and Edd look shocked "O-oh I'll just have a water too please" he says, blushing yet again. The waitress looking pissed jots down the requests turning away grumbling about how it's always the cute ones. Once she is gone, Edd turns to the ginger sitting across from him.

"K-Kevin! Why on earth would you do that?!" He asks bewildered.

"She was being rude... It irked me. I apologize if I offended you." Kevin quickly explained.

"N-no don't get me wrong! I-it's just it confused me is all" Edd says shyly avoiding eye contact. "Normally, someone such as yourself wouldn't be so quick to associate themselves with me in that manner."

Kevin smiled "Someone such as myself? An athlete?" Kevin waves his hand dismissively "We're in college now, D... That petty stuff is in the past. And besides, pretty sure she wouldn't like me for very long... We don't play on the same team, if you catch my drift." Kevin quietly confessed.

Edd's head snaps up so fast it's a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

"I'm sorry?" He asks not quite sure he heard Kevin correctly.

Kevin laughs and shakes his head slightly "I'm not into females as much as I originally thought I was. Discovered that during the summer before college."

Edd turns away to hide a wide shy smile "I see... Well..." The waitress comes back and sets the drinks down.

"What can I get you two to eat tonight?" She says in a bored tone.

Kevin orders and leans back and waits for Edd to place his order. Once the waitress was gone again, he turned his attention back to him. "What were you gonna say?" Kevin said in an anxious tone.

"I-it would appear we have that in common" Edd says quietly taking a sip of his water "though I suppose you already knew that didn't you?" he asks quietly with a sly smile.

Kevin smiles wider "Yeah... I thought so but then my roommate confirmed it. Him and supposed 'gaydar'. I when I saw you on campus I was super excited because I thought that I would have a chance..."

The waitress comes back, cutting Kevin off. "Here you go, guys. Let me know if you need anything else" she says walking away.

Edd clears his throat "A chance at what exactly?" He asks getting a little more comfortable with the situation, now that he knew Kevin wasn't going to reject him for being gay.

"A chance at getting to know you, being your friend, and this..." Kevin reached across the table, grabbed the back of Edd's head, and brought their lips together in a sweet and passionate kiss.

Edd freezes in surprise for a moment before allowing himself to fall into the kiss. When the kiss breaks, all he can say is "Oh."

"Uh… Yeah..." Kevin sits back and rubs the back of his neck, blushing. "I've liked you for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you until you asked for almond milk. Boss won't get it until he gets more people asking so I took care of it. As long as I'm there you'll always have your almond milk, D." He smiled, hoping he was reeling the other boy in.

Edd smiles, his blush matching Kevin's, as he says "That is very sweet of you".

He picks at his nails again, plucking up the courage to say what he wanted to say "Perhaps you'd like to meet up more often and not just to study?" he asks nervously.

"Absolutely. Maybe you can come to my games? It always feels good to have someone in the stand especially for you." Kevin smiled widely. He was on cloud nine!

"I would like nothing more!" Edd says enthusiastically his blue eyes shimmering as he stared into excited emerald.

"Awesome, let's eat and get back to campus. I really do need help with math but I'm hoping to get a few more kisses tonight too." Kevin smiled cheekily before digging into his food.

Edd blushes and giggles as he digs into his salad. After his last bite, he looks it Kevin "It seems Nazz was correct! The salad was quite delicious."

"I knew my girl wouldn't lead me astray! Im glad you enjoyed it. Let's get out of here and some studying done. Studying, then Netflix and cuddles!" Pleased with his plan, Kevin got up and paid the bill. As they were walking out, Kevin wrapped his arm around Edd's shoulders and brought him close. Once they got to his bike, he grabbed the spare helmet "You wanna do the honors this time?"

"U-uhm I think perhaps you should do it just to be sure that it's done properly" Edd says shyly.

Kevin chuckles and lifts the helmet over Edd's head but right before the helmet covers his face completely, Kevin dips his head and captures Edd's lips with his for a brief moment before pulling away. Fixing Edd's helmet on then his own he mounted his bike and helped Edd on the back. He was so relieved that he got the adorable nerd all to himself and nothing or no one was gonna take him away, if Kevin had anything to say about it!

Edd was over the moon! He felt like a school girl with her first crush. As he held on tightly to the jock in front of him, it was like something out of his dreams. It was so surreal to think that perhaps he and Kevin had a future together.

Kevin pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. He dismounted with his helmet in his hands. He helped Edd off and grabbed his bag out of the bikes saddle bag. Wrapping an arm around Edd's waist he asked "Study time? You're place or mine?"

"U-uhm well we could go back to mine" Edd says thoughtfully knowing his roommate was out with his boyfriend so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Choice" Kevin smiled and he packed the helmets away and followed Edd back to his dorm.

While on the way there, their hands or arms would brush randomly and by the time they arrived they were holding hands. True to Kevin's word, they did study that night but Netflix and cuddles after wards was Kevin's favorite. At the end of the night, a good night kiss was given and promises for more dinners and study dates. Until graduation, Kevin never once missed a day where there wasn't almond milk for Edd's drinks.


End file.
